Windows NT 6.1
Windows NT 6.1 is an mockup concept created by Nermal Cat in January 2019. The point of it is to add the looks and feels of classic Windows versions (mainly 2000 and XP) onto the kernel of Windows 7. Features Windows NT 6.1 comes with various new visual and non-visual features to make sure the operating system matches the desired aesthetics perfectly. The operating system comes with 2 themes, the Luna theme from the Beta 2 builds of Microsoft Codename Whistler, and the Watercolor theme from the Beta 1 builds of Whistler. The start menu is also redesigned, with the look of the start menu matching the theme you're using accurately. The Classic Start menu, which was removed in Windows 7 is also brought back, with new features such as displaying the username and user picture added. Windows NT 6.1 replaces Internet Explorer with a customized version of Pale Moon, skinned to look like Internet Explorer 5.0. Windows Media Player 12 has been replaced with Windows Media Player 7.1, fully working with all filetypes due to various brand new codec packs. Various applications have also been redesigned or replaced with equivalents that fit the aesthetics better, or are more advanced. Editions * Windows NT 6.1 Starter: Equivalent of Windows 7 Starter, new restriction is the removal of themes, leaving the user to use the Windows Classic theme. The rest of them are the same restrictions from Windows 7 Starter. * Windows NT 6.1 Home Edition: Equivalent of Windows 7 Home Basic and Home Premium. This version comes with a custom Windows Media Center based off of Kodi which match with the looks of the operating system. * Windows NT 6.1 Professional: Equivalent of Windows 7 Professional. Nothing really special is added when compared to the normal Windows 7 Professional, except for the fact that LibreOffice can be installed via an optional pack which comes with the install media. This version is also special for using the Watercolor theme by default instead of Luna, due to business users preferring less flashy themes to make user experience less intrusive. * Windows NT 6.1 Ultimate: Equivalent of Windows 7 Ultimate. Comes with the most features, including the above mentioned Media Center, various option packs, new sound schemes, themes in the style of the ones from 98 and XP Plus! (which can be installed via a seperate Plus! pack on the other versions), and many more. * Windows NT 6.1 Server: Equivalent of Windows Server 2008 R2. The Server Manager application is redesigned to fit the aesthetics better, and this version lacks the Luna and Watercolor themes in favor of the Classic theme being default. Other than that, it's not that special when compared to other server operating systems. Pictures Desk.png|A typical Windows NT 6.1 desktop, using the Luna theme. Note the unchanged Language Bar. NT 6.1 Start menu.png|The default start menu using the Luna theme. Note the missing labels on the shutdown and logoff buttons. The power options are actually customizable to add various options (Shutdown, Logoff, Restart, Hibernate, Sleep, Lock, Switch User). NTPro.png|Bootscreen of the Professional version.